The present invention relates to a container device for use in conjunction with a hollow rung ladder. A preferred use for the utility container will be to hold paint while the ladder is being used by a painter, thereby freeing the painter's hands while conveniently holding the paint at a readily accessible location adjacent the painter's work area. However, the container may also be used to hold other types of liquids that one might apply to a structure while standing on a ladder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,632 there is described a utility can holder for use with hollow rung ladders. The device includes an annular support member for holding the can and a rung insert member attached at one end to the annular support member. The other end of the rung insert member may be inserted into a hollow ladder rung. The rung insert member is attached to the annular support member such that its longitudinal axis intersects the center of the annular support member. This central or mid-point attachment enables the device to be inserted on either side of the ladder and permits the paint can to be self-leveling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,663 there is described a paint can holder for use with a hollow rung ladder. The device includes a bucket portion connected to an arm portion as a one-piece molded unit. The bucket portion is designed to hold both one gallon and one quart paint cans. The arm portion, one end of which can be inserted into a hollow rung, is connected to the bucket portion at its midpoint or central axis so that the paint can is self-leveling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,251 there is also described a paint can holder for hollow rung ladders that is self-leveling in two planes. However, instead of an annular support member, as described above, this device includes a yoke-shaped frame member with a pair of notches sized and spaced to receive the handle bosses of a standard paint can.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,135 there is described an accessory for use with a hollow rung ladder that includes a holding arm for insertion into the hollow rung of the ladder. A paint can holder may be removably attached at one end of the holding arm and an accessory tray may be removably attached at the opposite end of the holding arm. The paint can holder includes a pair of U-shaped brackets depending from a circular support band. The device includes a ratchet mechanism to allow the paint can holder or accessory tray to self-level or to be set at a desired configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,682 there is described a paint can holder for use with a hollow rung ladder. The device is essentially a flat strip of metal of a size suitable to fit inside the hollow ladder rung. One end of the strip is bent into an open-ended ring shape that can be tightened around a paint can held therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,060 there is described a paint can holder for use with a hollow rung ladder. The device includes a rod for insertion into the hollow ladder rung. One end of the rod is threaded so that a paint can holder may be secured via a wing nut. The paint can holder is a U-shaped frame with a cylindrical top piece that conforms to the diameter of a paint can. Other holder and tray accessories are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,115, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,957, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,103 and U.S. Pat. No. D324,272.
The foregoing patent disclosures are incorporated herein by reference. While a number of paint can holders are described in the art, it would be highly desirable to produce a simple, inexpensive utility container for use with a hollow rung ladder. In particular, it would be highly desirable to provide such a container that would automatically tip to a suitable forward angle that would make it easier for the user to access the contents of the container.